Vacation: All I Ever Wanted
by YoursTCupp
Summary: When life becomes a bit grueling Fred and George Weasley send Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco on a vacation to find the adventure they lost after Hogwarts. Treasure, romance, and adventure on the Caribbean provided by our favorite twins.


**Luna Loves Good**

_A story for all those like me who wish to disappear to a tropical island with their significant other and find buried treasure so that you can permanantly stay of vacation. Ahhh...sweet summertime...is just days away...must...survive..._

_Harry Potter and the characters that follow belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers. who no longer need to find buried treasure to stay on permanant vacation. I'm sick with envy._

_Shameless plug time: My other story Shelter From the Storm is HG/DM...but that's not my usual ship, I just jumped ship for a while...I'm a regular HP/HG shipper...DM/GW...and RW/LL...I love Luna she rocks...newayz...I hope you enjoy. Review if you want a second chapter...no reviews will result in no updates...b/c I get incredibly discouraged...Reviews equals the equavalent of scooby snacks..._

**_Chapter One: Up to No Good_**

_Vacation all I ever wanted… Vacations had to get away…_

Luna Love good hummed the muggle tune whilst trying to remember the group that sang it.

"It has something to do with boots, I know it." She said aloud to herself. This was a usual occurrence, the talking to herself. Most found her so bizarre they avoided actual conversation with the far-far-away expressioned witch. This didn't bother Luna at all, the being called bizarre. She smiled as her mother's smiling face floated in her mind. "We're all bizarre, some are just better at showing it." She echoed her mother's words. Diagon Alley was full of bustle, witches and wizards flowed by her in a rush. She stopped with a smile in front of a shop owned by her favorite two exceptionally strange people. To an untrained eye, the colorful mountains of candy in the display window might appear delicious and tempting, but to Luna, who had lived near the Weasleys for most of her life, recognized Fred and George's dangerous treats. "Hmm…those green ones are new." She mused.

"Indeed they are my lovely moon maiden," A jovial voice said behind her. She turned to find the Weasley twins, grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats behind her, balancing boxes of supplies for their workshop.

"Ronald volunteered to test them for us," George said, grinning wider if possible. Fred nodded.

"Rather generous of him," He added.

"I'm going to pretend to believe that, " Luna laughed. Poor Ronald. " What are they exactly?" She asked taking a box from the top of George's pile and with a nod of her head their shop door swung open with a jingle, letting in a gust of wind. Fred let loose a low whistle. As often as Luna had displayed her talent with wandless magic, it was still astounding. Few wizards and witches ever had that powerful skill, but Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and even Neville, had begun to practice wandless magic in the beginning of the Second War. Which is why, when they had tricked Ron into testing the Gator-Tail Toffees, they'd immediately vacated the premises after giving him the trick cake. He'd found them soon afterwards, somehow passing through their flat's apparation wards, and jinxed them soundly, before leaving with a swish of his nine foot alligator tail.

"Gator-Tail Toffees, the trick is in the title love." George told her.

"That I gathered." She said, setting the box down on a chartreuse countertop, then dreamily, "How badly did Ronald hex you two?"

"I think my nose is still a size too big," Fred replied.

"But I'd wager Ron's bum is still sore," George said with a chuckle.

"Scaly even," Fred continued.

"Poor Ronald."

"Hardly, he got past our ward. The whole flat was disheveled." Fred said.

"Took hours to set things to rights again. My hair was still crackling this morning," George said running a hand through his short crop of red hair.

"I got your letter," Luna said, switching subjects. Ron was always a topic she loved, maybe a little too much. To avoid being too terribly obvious she took a sweeping look at the colorful merchandise around her. She adored colors, everything had some sort of color, even muggle drinks, colors like Red 40 and Blue 1.

"We sent you one. My faith in the owling system remains." George replied simply, before he disappeared into the back with Fred to drop off their purchases. Luna sent her box floating after them with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"It said you both needed to speak to me." She continued, wondering if colors would rather be called names like Beatrice and Andy, rather than by number. Red 40 was such a dull name for a color as vibrant as red.

"Indeed we do," Fred told her, appearing again with his brother.

"It seems we are in your debt," George said.

"Deeply," Fred added.

"Yes, deeply. For that delightful article you wrote about our humble little shop," George said looking about at the anything-but-humble, positively bold-and-brazen little store.

"And for letting out that tad bit of information. You know, the bit about Mizer's Mischief and Magic Company testing their products on puffskiens." Fred said. He eyed the article, spello-taped to the front of the cash register. Luna's report had made front page of the Quibbler. Then again, she was the editor.

"The poor dear creatures." Luna said, looking at the photo of herself in front of the Mizer building as Ministry's Department for Welfare of Magical Creatures carried out cage after cage of puffskiens. "I kept one you know. He'd been turned purple. I think he's a bit sad at not being yellow anymore, so I named him Sunny, like sunshine. I hope he doesn't develop a complex."

Fred and George exchanged a quick look, a silent agreement to never mention what or rather who had happened to Ron's pet puffskien.

"It seems we've come into a bit of money lately, thanks to your heroic endeavor and the mention of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so we thought we might show our gratitude and give you a gift." George said, while Fred disappeared into the back. He appeared again with an oddly shaped wrapped gift and pressed it into her hands.

"Ohhhh, I love gifts," Luna said, her eyes attempting to get wider with surprise, but couldn't; they'd reached their limit.

"We know." the twins said. "Go on. Unwrap it."

"I suppose you'd like me to tear at the paper like a were beast on Christmas morning?" She asked.

"It would take all of the fun out of it otherwise." They replied. She nodded and held it to her ear, no ticking. She sniffed experimentally, no foreign smells, just new wrapping paper. She grinned at them.

"Better safe than a wizzler mugget." They shook their heads in agreement and secretly decided not to ask, what exactly a wizzler mugget was. After shredding the paper gleefully, Luna found herself holding a large snow globe. Inside, a tiny pristine white yacht bobbed on aqua waves offshore of a bright green isle. "I LOVE snow globes." She said happily.

"Ah, but you'll love this one more, because that ship inside there is a miniature model of the boat you'll be on in two weeks time, with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and dear Roni-kens." Fred told her, taking the globe from her hand and with a gentle shake a sea storm of silver glitter instead of snow over took the tiny white boat.

"It's the Everlast, a large luxury yacht who makes her home in the warmth of Caribbean," George began, his voice taking on the sound of fancy advertisement. "Three expansive decks, a top notch cooking staff, a lovely bar and dining area, 5 large suites, scuba gear, and conveniently frequents the local isles for a spot of nightlife and daytime adventures." He smiled and took a long breath

Luna was a bit speechless. The red-headed charmers grinned.

"We did well," Fred commented.

"We did." George agreed, handing the globe back to Luna.

"How did you afford all of this?" Luna asked.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is quite the success as of late. Thanks most in part to your article and discount advertising in the Quibbler, research by Hermione, volunteer testing on Ronald, large investments from both Harry and Draco, and of course our baby sister falling in love with that ferret in the first place other wise he wouldn't have spared us a dime," Fred explained.

"Oh."

"Plus we know the Captain, fine fellow; knows a lot about hats. He cut us a very fair deal," George said.

"I don't know how to thank you. I've just been so swamped with the paper and all. This is just unbelievable." Luna fumbled happily. She suddenly hugged both of them at once.

"Ah that's just it darling, we're thanking you, not the other way around. This is just one of the benefits of being part of what we like to call the Wizard Wheezes Family." Fred said bear hugging what he hoped would be his sister in law some bright day.

"We just have one simple request." George mentioned as he bear-hugged as well.

"Yes?" She knew better than to answer with the word 'anything'.

"Bring us back a t-shirt," They replied in unison.

"Done." She said nodding her head and laughing. " When do I leave?"

After all the details, times, and dates were settled Luna was almost reluctant to leave the pleasant little shop, but she smiled all the way to the apparation point, shaking her snow-globe gleefully every couple of feet.

"Do you think they'll fall for the notes?" George asked as he and Fred watched Luna disappear with a crack at the end of the block.

"As long as Draco does his part and keeps Harry and Ron from being there when Hermione and Luna receive the owls and Ginny keeps her pretty mouth shut."

"I wonder how Ferret's keeping them preoccupied." George questioned as they went back into the shop.

...

Buying rounds at the pub and filling Ron's bottomless pit, that's how.

"This is really splendid of them," Ron said in between bites.

"Well, we did deserve it." Draco commented taking a sip of his beer. "Least Potter and I did."

"And Hermione," Harry said and Draco smirked a bit. She was all Potter talked about lately. The twins were right. "They flooed once at three a.m. right into her bedroom, needing the antidote for a potion gone awry. 'Course she fixed them up and sent them packing. Happens every now and then, but she has them floo into the living room fireplace now. Was an awful fright the first time."

"Caught her in her knickers." Ron said with an undignified snort in his mug. Draco smiled, wondering how the twins had charmed their way out of one very violent hex. It wasn't nice at the end of Mione's wand.

"I helped too of course," Ron said and then gave a small scratch at him bum that caused Harry to dissolve into laughter and Draco to grin. "You wouldn't think it was funny if you'd had a nine foot scaly monstrosity split the back of your trousers." Ron said vehemantly.

"Oh, definitely caught the wrong end of this conversation." Ginny Weasley stood smiling in her St. Mungo's healer robes. Draco immediately brightened. "Ello love," Ginny greeted warmly sliding into the booth next to Draco and kissing him soundly. Ron tried to ignore the exchange. Harry only smiled and part of him wondered if Hermione was going to show up and maybe Luna to keep Ron company. Draco pulled away and smiled.

"Hello to you too. How was your day kitten?" Draco asked, playing with the tail of fiery copper hair she'd tied up that morning at their flat.

"Long and miserable without you." She said simply and leaned to give him a peck on the lips. "How was yours." Draco looked pointedly at the other two men at the table.

"The same." He replied with a smirk. Which earned a 'Hey!' from Ron.

"We've been keeping you company, haven't we Harry?"

"Indeed." Harry agreed.

"Exactly my point." Draco said with a smirk. "Long and miserable." Ginny popped his arm.

"Oh, Ron! Get a grip he's only poking fun." She told him, taking a look at his plate and giving a small groan. "I'm famished. I had to skip my lunch break today and I had no time to snack in between patients."

"That bad?" Draco asked sympathetically signaling for the waitress again. He placed an arm around her shoulders.

"There was an accident at the 100 Potions That Aren't Poisonous or Caustic, but Not Exactly Harmless Exhibit at the Potions Mastery Museum. I spent all day countering Momentary Blindess potions, Babble Brews, and we eventually had to quarantine a large amount of the patients so they wouldn't grope the healers. I had to hex Mr. Ecklesby for pinching my bum. We don't have a cure for a love potion on stock. It was horrible; never heard so much noise in all my life. People running about blind as bats, knocking over things, some of them babbling on in French, Japanese, and I think some odd Amazon dialect, and Mr. Ecklesby banging on the linen closet door." She pinched at the bridge of her nose.

"You locked him in the linen closet?" Draco chuckled, rubbing at a tension spot on her neck.

"He was a bit obnoxious and I couldn't tell if he was under the affects of a potion or faking, the barmy old pervert."

The waitress arrived and took orders for another round and Ginny's salad, fish, and chips. Ginny leaned against Draco and smiled out at Ron and Harry.

"Aren't you excited? We leave in just three days. Luna and Hermione owled me just before I left the hospital and we girls are going shopping tomorrow to celebrate." She said gleefully, she gave Draco's hand a secret squeeze beneath the table. Fred and George had sent each Hermione and Luna a large sum of galleons to go shopping for the trip, with notes explaining.

_Dear Luna,_

_Ron thought you might have a bit of fun before your trip, but was too shy to finance it , publicly. We said we'd give it to you as an anonymous gift, but…..we lied. Buy yourself something pretty, well, several pretty somethings, courtesy of Ronald._

_Love,_

_Gred and Forge_

_P.S. Don't mention to Ronikens that we told you who it was really from. It's just between us and our favorite moon maiden._

The next was to Hermione, and went something like,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Harry wanted you to have some new things to wear about on the trip, but being as shy and modest as he is, he asked us to give you his gift anonymously. He said he'd bungle it somehow and make it sound like you didn't already look nice all on your own. At any rate, have a lovely time with the girls and buy something to knock the sailors dead darling._

_Love Gred and Forge,_

_P.S. Be a dear and don't mention we told you to Harry._

Harry and Ronald had, of course, done no such thing, but Fred maintained they would have if they'd been given the idea. Fred and George were playing matchmaker and they'd enlisted Draco and Ginny as helpers. Just then the bell over the pub door jangled and Ginny noted with satisfaction that as Luna and Hermione walked towards the back booth, they were positively glowing. She also noticed that suddenly Harry and Ron seemed to brighten a bit. Ron's slouch was brought to full height and while Harry had been smiling he was positively beaming at the sight of Hermione's approach. She wondered why it was so obvious to everyone else that they were in love, but not to them.

"Ello Ronald." Luna said dreamily. "Everyone." she added. That a girl. You included everyone.

Ron swallowed quickly and looked up at Luna. Draco grinned. Luna had definitely gone shopping. The shimmery sequin top she wore over slim dark jeans. Made her eyes nearly as quick silver as Draco's.

"Hello Luna." Ron gulped. "You look wonderful."

Luna smiled wider.

"Thank you. I had help. Thought I would celebrate a little today and again tomorrow" She said simply. "Is there space for us?"

"Oh! Oh! Yes of course." Ron replied quickly as if coming out of a stupor. He stepped out of the booth to allow Hermione and then Luna to slide in. Drinks were ordered and more food of course.

"Do you realize, since the end of the war all we have done is work?" Ron asked before shoving a large portion of scalloped potatoes into his mouth.

"Haven't had anything resembling an adventure since sixth year," Ginny agreed.

"But adventure for us usually involves near death experiences and someone with a God complex raring to destroy the whole of humanity," Hermione said.

"Well, when you put it that way adventure sounds a lot less fun." Draco commented. "But I imagine we won't find many power hungry cult leading psychopaths bent on genocide on our vacation."

"At least I would hope not" Harry added with a smirk.

"I have an idea," Ginny said suddenly. "Let's make a pact."

"A pact to what love?" Draco asked.

"To have an adventure minus the death and despair on this vacation. I'm so tired of being restless and waking up feeling like I haven't lived enough of my life. We should know the value of a life lived well better than anyone. Hermione you've worked since you could read, Ron your ministry job is grueling, Harry you haven't ever really relaxed, Luna, your father's paper is unbelievably hard to put together, and Draco you come home bruised and beaten every night. Let's say we make a pact to have one hell of an adventure" She raised her glass, "What do you say?"

The table was quiet. Then simultaneously every glass was raised.

"To adventure." Ginny toasted.

"To adventure." The glasses clinked and the pact was made.

...

_So ends chapter one...now why don't you be adventurous and click the review button...it would make me happy...come on...you know you wanna...wishes she were in the Bahamas with Nicholas, T.Cupp_

_"Vacation" belongs to the GoGos...I think...lol_


End file.
